The present invention relates to an electric fan and more particularly, to a structure of an electric fan, for example, of oscillating type which is adapted to be readily disassembled into a base portion and a fan main body or assembled into one unit, and is also provided with an improved cover plate arrangement of simple construction for power cord accommodation.
Commonly, an electric fan including a base portion, a supporting arm extending upwardly from the base portion, a motor oscillatingly mounted at the upper portion of the supporting arm and having a blade assembly with a plurality of blades mounted on its shaft, and wire guards fixed to the motor to surround the fan, etc., tends to be bulky and occupy a considerable space especially at its base portion. For conveniences in packing, storing, transportation and manufacturing, some types of such electric fans are arranged to be disassembled into the base portion and fan main body including the motor, blade assembly, etc. through releasable engagement between the base portion and a casing or switch box for electrical parts provided at the lower portion of the supporting arm.
For the purpose as described above, there has conventionally been proposed one arrangement, for example, in Japanese Utility Model publication Jitsukosho 47-29822 wherein the base portion of the electric fan is provided with a longitudinal recess having a pair of grooves at its opposite sides for engagement with projections formed at corresponding sides of the casing for electrical parts provided at the lower portion of the supporting arm, and after sliding engagement of the casing and the base portion, the casing is fixed to the base portion by threading a securing screw mounted at the rear portion of the casing into a threaded opening formed in the base portion. The above known arrangement, however, has such a disadvantage that the sliding engagement or disengagement between the base portion and the casing is rather troublesome especially when the projections of the casing are to be inserted into the grooves of the base portion for assembling, while the formation of the grooves and mating projections requires a considerable accuracy during manufacturing.
Another inconvenience inherent in the known electric fans of the above described type is the presence of electric power cord extending therefrom when not in use. For storing such power cord when the electric fan is not used, there have been conventionally proposed various arrangements, most of which, however, are complicated in construction or require extra space, thus resulting in large size of electric fans and consequent high cost thereof.